


Sweet Concrete

by littlekittenaqua



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Baking, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, it's just fluff, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: “Unless you wish to give me cement as a present. Which I’m fairly sure is not your goal.”Gift fic for a lovely person on a server I'm in





	Sweet Concrete

**Author's Note:**

> Turning bitterness into joy this holiday season!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, dear.

Ferrin looked at the bowl in front of her, frowning slightly as she reread the ingredients and instructions she had written down. How had she managed to mess this up? Where even had she messed up? Looking back down at the bowl, her frown deepened. What was supposed to be cake batter was looking more like library paste, thick and extremely hard to stir. The instructions hadn’t said anything about this, so she wasn’t really sure what to do. All she had wanted was to bake a nice cake for RGB. Sure he might not be able to eat it or anything, but he could at least appreciate the gesture and the aesthetics of the cake. Plus that meant that she got to eat it, and that was fine with her.

 

The soft tap of feet against tile alerted her to a presence, and she turned her head to see the very person she was trying to bake for.

 

“What are you trying to make, my dear?” RBG asked, peering over Ferrin’s shoulder and looking at the bowl.

 

“Don’t look!” Ferrin scolded him, pushing him back a little bit, “It’s a surprise.”

 

“Well, it’s not a surprise if you’re doing it out here in the open, now is it?” RBG asked. Ferrin could just hear the smirk in his tone.

 

“Oh cut it out,” she sighed, going back to rereading the recipe and recounting what she had done.

 

“Looks like you’re having a touch of trouble,” RBG observed, looking over Ferrin’s shoulder once more.

 

“And what gave you that idea?” Ferrin grumbled, trying to stir the spoon in the batter, though it only moved a few inches even when she put all of her weight behind it.

 

“Would you like me to give it a try?” RGB offered, reaching out to grip the spoon, only to have his hand batted away by Ferrin.

 

“What kind of surprise would it be if you helped make it?” she asked, “Really, RBG, you’re smart but that was a kind of dumb question.”

 

“Well, it won’t be much of a surprise if you don’t get it fixed,” RBG laughed, “Unless you wish to give me cement as a present. Which I’m fairly sure is not your goal.” Ferrin simply huffed and let go of the spoon, letting RBG take it and give the batter a few good mixes.

 

“Let’s put it in the pan and in the oven now, it shouldn’t be unsalvageable when it’s cooked.” RGB said. Ferring helped him pour the batter into a pan and slip it into the oven, setting the timer and sitting back to wait for it to cook.

 

“Thanks for the help,” she mumbled, “That really wasn’t going my way.”

 

“I’d say,” RGB laughed, “But, you know, now comes the fun part of making a cake.” Ferrin didn’t even ask how he knew it was cake, simply looking over at him in curiosity. “Why, decorating it and then eating it is the best parts! Though I think only you will be partaking in that last one.” Ferrin could only smile, giggling softly to herself. Well, the cake might not be the best, but the time she got to spend with RBG was precious.

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about my writing or how to request things, check out my tumblr and twitter!


End file.
